


time.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathtubs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Frostmaster in the bath.





	time.

Ordinarily, Loki lies back against the cool marble of the side of his bath tub, but today, he leans back against the Grandmaster’s chest, gasping in desperate noises. The water is as he likes it - so cold it really oughtn’t be a liquid at this point, but kept that way by the strength of his magic, and the Grandmaster’s fingers are playing over his cock, tweaking the small nub between his thumb and finger. 

The Grandmaster’s cock, ever infernally hot with the very  _heat_  of the Big Bang, is in stark contrast to the freezing water that touches comfortingly against his body, coming right up to his chest, and the Grandmaster chuckles in his ear.

“I’m meant to be–  _Ungh_.”

“What’s– what’s that, sweetheart? You’re meant to be  _what_?” A burst of tingling seidr shoots from the Grandmaster’s fingers and plays through his cock, and Loki grunts, shifting abruptly in the water and feeling it shift and splash at the sides of the bath. 

“Reading for myself for the party,” Loki mutters. 

“I can get you ready,” the Grandmaster promises immediately, and he  _squeezes_ , making Loki moan low in his throat. The Grandmaster isn’t even  _thrusting_  - he’s just holding Loki open, and occasionally his cock will throb and pulse within Loki, making him  _groan_. “I’ll– I’ll get you, ah, all dressed up, do your– mmm, I can do your makeup.”

“We’re running out of  _time_ ,” Loki says, emphatically, and he points to the clock on the wall. The second hand is ticking regularly, and the Grandmaster lets out a low  _pah_. The clock stops. Judging by the uncomfortable stillness of the world around them, the abrupt stop of the flow of magic, the sudden  _oddity_ , so does time. “Norns, I  _hate_ you.” There’s no feeling in it. 

“No, you don’t,” the Grandmaster purrs, and he drags Loki’s ear lobe under his teeth. “Show me, uh, show me you don’t. Show me– Grind down.” And what is Loki to do? He obeys. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
